Where did you come from?
by cutypie370
Summary: It had always been Amu's dream when Tadase claims to love her. But when he does, she rejects him. Then she claims to love somebody else. Suddenly from no where a child appears and says that she is Amu and Ikuto's child. Just who is she?
1. Sadness and Lights?

**SNOW DAY! :D Yay so im going to start writing a new fanfic since I have written a couple others but I never put them up, but this one I am determinded to put up! Oh and I cant think of a good name for it. If you get any ideas tell me please. Oh yeah this may seem like a TadaseXAmu but trust me its not. We just have to get rid of him so be patient.**

**This is around episode 74 lol. I havent made it past episode 85. Sad I know but I never have time because of stupid homework.**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

No Name :'(

Amu had just gotten home only to find Ikuto still on her bed, but he wasn't asleep. He was just looking at the ceiling. Thinking. She wondered what he was thinking about. She asked him and he asked "do you really want to know?" Then Amu thought about it and also asked "do I?"

When she asked this he got off of _her_ bed and got really close to her. There faces being only inches away. Her face started to turn red. He chuckled and said "I was think about you." By this point Amu's face had turned a bright strawberry red.

"Why were you thinking about me?" Amu probed

"Why wouldn't I?" Ikuto smirked

"..." Amu's faced changed colors from the strawberry red to crimson red.

Ikuto was amused at how many colors her face could turn. Then out of nowhere Ikuto asked "So do you like me?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Do you like me?"

"I'm hiding you from Easter, feeding you, and giving you a warm place to stay. Does that mean anything?"

"I guess it does..." Ikuto got a sad look in his eyes. He thought she would say something else.

"Swissy! There's a boy at the door for you! He is super cute, is he your boyfriend?" As Amu's sister, Ami, said this Amu immediately pushed Ikuto in the closet and slammed the door right in his face.

As Amu was about to leave and see who it was, Ami shouted and said that it was the super kitty. Then she started to chase him around. Amu went downstairs to see who it was. It was Tadase-kun. She kinda didn't want him to come today. Which was weird.

Amu said "why dont you come in...hehehe" she tried to smile.

"My what a fine looking young man!" Amu's mama said from behind "why don't you go to Amu's room and I'll bring up some tea."

"Thanks mama. Can you wait here for a few seconds so I can clean my room. Hold on" Amu ran to her room.

She noticed Ami wasnt there and neither were her charas. Amu opened her closet door and told Ikuto not to come out. He shrugged and just sat there.

When Amu was all done she told Tadase that he could come up. When he got to her room he looked around and thought _Wow this is the first time I've been in here. Its more girlie than I thought it would be..._

"Very girlie" Tadase complimented with a bright smile on his face.

"Thank you" Amu smiled back him. They sat on the bed after a few awkward moments. **(hehehe)** Sundenly Tadase's face got serious.

"Hinamori-san I came here to discuss something important." Tadase said breaking the silence

"Yes?" Amu was really curious since Tadase's face started to turn a redish color.

"Hinamori-san I really like you. No I love you!" Tadase blurted out and Amu was shocked because she thought he only like Amulet Heart. When Ikuto heard this he was surprised. He knew that Tadase liked Amu but he didn't think he would say it to her before Ikuto was going to say it.

"Um...I um" She didnt know how to answer since she liked somebody else **(hehehe)**.

"I'm sorry Tadase-kun but I've moved on. I like somebody else. Gomen!" Amu then ran out of the room. Crying. Ikuto was in some weird way releaved but he didnt want the other guy that he like to interfere. Then he thought that it could be him. So he chuckled to himself and realized that Kiddy King was still in the room.

"Uh? What was that?" Tadase asked his chara and just shruged and walked out. He felt really hurt but he didnt want look like a baby so he just started to head home. When Tadase was gone Ikuto came out of the closet **(not in that sense if thats what your thinking).**

Ikuto waited for Amu to return but when she didn't for another half hour he got worried. He listened downstairs to hear if anybody was home. There was no noise so he quietly crept downstairs. There was nobody home. So he thought it would be fine to go downstairs. Then as he was about to go the kitchen he heard crying and saw that it was Amu. How could she still be crying over what happened.

As he got closer he saw that she was holding a note. He also noticed that she didn't notice him there. So he got behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped when he pulled her into a closer embrace.

He asked "whats wrong?"

All she did was hand him the note. It read:

_ Dear Amu,_

_Were sorry about the suddeness of this but we have left for America for the summer break because I have a fashion expo as you probably already knew. Your father wouldn't let me go by myself. We also took Ami with us so you didn't have to worry about her. We know your responsible enough to take care of yourself. Were really sorry._

_ With love,_

_ Mama, Papa, and Ami_

After reading the note he didnt understand why she was crying since most children her age would be jumping for joy at the sight of a note like this from their parents.

"Why is this a bad thing?" Ikuto asked with confusion.

"I hate being left alone. It makes me feel like somebody is going to come after me because nobody is around to protect me." More tear seeped through her closed eyes. And he just hugged her tighter. Ikuto was wondering why she hadnt pushed him away yet. Instead she turned around and hugged him back crying into his shirt.

"Dont worry I wont be going any where" Ikuto reassured while Amu stared into his violet eye.

"Thank you Ikuto" She wiped off her eyes and smiled.

She noticed how close their faces were and blushed. Ikuto's face was getting closer to hers. As he was about to kiss her or what seemed like it a obscenely bright light came between them.

"What the heck?" They both shouted.

When all the light dimmed down they could just make out a little girl about Rima's height. The light was completely gone and they saw that this girl was bleeding very badly and had cuts all over her. Her clothing was also torn. But she had about the same color hair as Amu's only it had a hint of blue, but her face looked just like Ikuto's. They couldn't see what color her eyes were because they were shut.

Amu and Ikuto just sat there staring at the little girl. When she opened her eye though they were a deep shade of purple and were full of fear. Why was she afraid? Amu and Ikuto looked up at eachother and then back at the girl.

The little girl looked around looking a little lost and then she looked at Amu and Ikuto.

"Mama?" She said as she turn her head toward Amu her voice sounding like a beautiful silver bell ringing. Then she turned her head towards Ikuto and said "Papa?"

**Chapter 1 COMPLETED!**

**YAY so remember any name ideas just tell me. I feel like I spent my snow day good :D.**

**Buh Bye! ;)**


	2. Comforting Smiles

**Sorry for not updating for a while, my computer keeps shutting off like every five minutes for some reason. So this is the 2nd chappie! ^.^ Oh yeah there is a picture of what the girl looks like on my profile.**

**Where did You come from?**

The bright light dimmed and all that was seen was a little girl. She had on a school uniform and had scars/cuts all up and down her left and right side. Her eyes were closed so they couldn't see what her eyes looked like but then she opened them. The little girl's eyes were a deep shade of violet and full of fear. What was she afraid of?

"Mama?" She said as she turn her head toward Amu her voice sounding like a beautiful silver bell ringing. Then she turned her head towards Ikuto and said "Papa?"

As she said this Amu and Ikuto looked up from the little girl, their eyes wide with confusion. Amu couldn't recall doing anything...ever. Ikuto doesn't doing anything either even if he is a playboy. They figured they would figure that out later since they both started to look back at the girl.

Amu got down on her knees and asked the little girl what her name was.

"My name? My name..." she just kept repeating that over and over like a broken record. But it didn't get annoying because she had quiet a lovely voice. "Ichigo"

"Ok can you stand or do you need help?" Amu asked in her sweetest voice. Ikuto didn't get to hear that voice very often. Maybe its because he was always teasing her.

Ichigo began to stand up but seeing as her leg had a huge gash on it she fell down just as quickly as she stood. Her leg started to bleed profusely.

"If we don't stop her bleeding then she is going to pass out from blood loss." Ikuto said in a professional tone. Her scooped up the Ichigo bridal style and set her down in a chair in the kitchen. Amu rushed over with a box filled with medical things like: bandages, assorted creams, medical tape, and gauze.

They started to bandage up Ichigo. They covered almost every inch of her body too. Amu and Ikuto began to analyze Ichigo to see if they missed any part of her. They looked under her shirt. Well Amu did while Ikuto turned around seeing as Ichigo was already frightened enough. As Amu was finishing Ichigo started to say something, but it was to quiet for anybody to hear it.

"Please don't take me to him. I'm begging you. Don't take me to him." She repeated a second time, a bit louder since they didn't hear her the first time. You could tell that she was scared for her life. But why?

"Don't take you to who?" Amu asked using her sweet voice

"Him. He is...he is..." Ichigo seemed to be lost in thought. She was trying to remember that man's name.

"We should take her upstairs so she can get some sleep. Who knows what happened to her but it looks like it took a lot out of her. She is practically dead on her feet." Ikuto pointed to Ichigo proving his point. She looked as if she were about to fall out of the chair.

"Bring her to my room." Amu then turned to Ichigo and said "It will be alright nobody is going to get you here, were the only people here. Were going to go shopping tomorrow and get you some more clothing. Is that ok with you?" Hearing this Ichigo's eyes brightened up a bit.

As Ikuto approached Ichigo she put her knees to chest. She didn't know if she could trust these people. "Don't worry its ok, we wont hurt you." When he said this she stopped tensing for a few seconds as her carried her upstairs and put her on Amu's bed. "You can sleep here."

Ichigo nodded and stayed there. "Goodnight." When she said this, she tried to smile. Ikuto smiled back and said goodnight to her too. He turned out the lights and shut the door behind him. Then walked downstairs and saw Amu on the couch lost in thought. Ikuto sat next to her while she stared into space.

"We'll figure everything out in time." he said reassuring her that everything would make since at some point.

"I hope so." Was all she replied.

Ikuto suddenly wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a hug. She looked up and smiled.

"We should get to bed too. It already 10:30." Amu said looking at the clock. He then picked her up in one rapid movement, bridal style. He walked up the stairs and almost went into her room. Then he remembered about Ichigo.

"My parents bed is bigger than mine so that should be big enough." He went to her parents bedroom. It very spacious and large. In the middle of the wall there was a large bed. He then set Amu on the bed and layed on the bed himself. He turned over to Amu was staring at him.

All of the sudden he was on top of her. With faces inches apart. She was staring into his eye while he was staring into her eyes. Their faces inched closer until finally there lips pressed together. He smirked because her face was as red as a tomato.

He rolled back onto the side of the bed wondering when she was going to kick him off. But instead _she_ wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He was a little confused even though he didn't push her away.

"I thought you loved somebody else." Ikuto said to her while he turned to face her.

"I do but I said that to Tadase-kun. Not you." She smile when he finally realized that he was the one that she loved. DUH! How could he be so stupid. Well at least he has nobody to compete with unless he gained multiple personalities and started to ague with himself. Which would look weird.

"Goodnight my little strawberry." Ikuto said before kissing her forehead and turning out the light.

**Chapter 2-COMPLETED! :P**

**Sorry that this chappie is soo short but I gotta get ready for church. . Oh yeah I'm going to put up a poll. So please vote. It will be interesting to see the outcome. Since I kinda have this theory about it. But anyways til next time BYE BYEZZZ! :D**


	3. Crowning Breakfast

**Ok so I am super sorry for not updating but now I am so now you have no reason to be mad. :) A lot happened and some of it wasn't fun. Did you know that a glass mug will explode when you put boiling water in it? Well now ya know and its really painful. Don't make the same stupid mistake I did. ;P I was also camping over the weekend that's why I couldn't do it then. GOMEN! Hopefully a longer story will make up for that.**

**Oh yeah I keep on forgetting I definitely DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! :D**

_The next morning Amu woke up finding herself in Ikuto's arms (_**oooo spicy lol**_). She felt something was wrong though. So she shook Ikuto but he wouldn't wake up. She tried shaking him harder but in that instance he crumbled to dust. When that happened she screamed which was ear splitting. She hurried off the bed and in to her room to find that her bed was empty. Then she rushed downstairs to see if anyone was there. She was starting to get scared because don't just crumble and disappear. This could possibly be a nightmare she thought. She stepped into the kitchen and was now certain it was a nightmare. There she saw an older her and a older Tadase standing there like they were married and there was Ichigo who used to be in Amu's bed._

"_Whats going on?" Amu asked_

"_Don't you like your future?" the older Tadase asked with an evil looking grin as he replied with a question which was one of Amu's biggest pet peeves._

"_This is not the future I want and this is just a dream!" Amu yelled while trying to wake herself up._

_She had found some ice cubes in the freezer and put some water in a bowl. When she was about to dunk her head in it, as an attempt to wake herself up, she saw Ikuto. He looked like he was badly beaten and he didn't look any older like Tadase did. She ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back._

_"I thought something terrible happened to you! Ikuto, I'm really scared right now!" As Amu said that Ikuto only embraced her tighter. "Please don't leave me Ikuto" You could now hear the fear in her voice. As she was saying this Ikuto began to disappear._

Ikuto woke up to Amu screaming "Please don't leave me Ikuto" Her eyes were still shut though

"Amu don't worry I won't leave you" Ikuto was now frantic because Amu wouldn't wake up (uh oh :P)

Ikuto then kissed Amu deeply until her eyes snapped open. She looked at him wide eyed and jumped into his arms. This time he didn't crumble under her. "Its really you!" Ikuto was beyond confused but he just went with it. He figured she had a horrible nightmare. So he just hugged her tighter.

"Do you want to tell me what just happened?" He asked wondering what happened in her dream. That must have been one intense dream if she started to scream. "Only if you want to though, I don't want to force you to." He said quickly afterward.

"Ok…..." She told him the whole story. By the end she was crying. Ikuto wipped her tears and embraced her not wanting to ever let go of her.

The moment ended when there were soft tapping noises on the door. Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and went over to the door. He was a little surprised that she didn't argue. When he got to the door, he opened it (of coarse).

Standing in front of the door was Ichigo. She didn't blend very well with the dark wall since she was still very pale. She was wearing the same thing as yesterday but her hair was a little messy and still had a little dried blood in it.

"Do you want a shower to get the blood out of your hair?" Amu asked in her sweet voice again. Ichigo responded by shaking her head up and down. Ikuto looked at Amu and he put her down on the floor. "Why don't you make breakfast for us while I get her cleaned up. Ok?"

"Ok but do you know what Ichigo likes to eat?" Ikuto questioned

"Hold on... Ichigo what do you like to eat?" Amu said looking at Ichigo who seemed to be thinking.

"I um... like pickles, peanut butter, any kind of fish, sushi, ramen, I love strawberries, the fish shaped taiyaki and chocolate." she was a little quiet but they could still hear her just fine.

Amu and Ikuto were both thinking the same thing... she is kind like Ikuto. "Well lets get you clean up now. Ikuto go make some breakfast." She brought Ichigo to the bathroom. "Can you get yourself undressed or do you need some help." Amu asked

"I need help mama." When Ichigo said this Amu froze and just stared blankly at the wall. "Mama? Are you ok?" Amu's head snapped towards Ichigo's face

"Oh I'm sorry. Ok." Amu tried to brush past what just happened even though she couldn't fully. She helped Ichigo get into the shower.

Meanwhile in the kitchen... "I dont know how to cook. Amu had always just brought me food to munch on and before that I just ate out all the time." Ikuto said to himself looking all over the place for something easy to make. When he turned around he saw Suu floating by. "Suu! Can you help me cook something for breakfast for Amu and Ichigo?" Ikuto sounded desprate

"Of coarse I will help, I love to cook desu." Suu said to him while floating over to help him. Ikuto looked so grateful that Amu's cooking skill got her a cooking would be self.

"So this is what we do first desu..." Suu explained looking at a cookbook as they went through each step properly.

When they were done Ikuto said to Suu "Thank you so much! I would have never gotten past step 1 without your help."

"No problem desu." Suu replied and floated back upstairs looking a little tired after cooking a huge breakfast. Just in time Amu came out with Ichigo who was wrapped in a towel.

"Ikuto, there is something I need to show. Its really important." Amu said with what sounded like worry as Ikuto went over to them.

Slowly brought down the back of the towel to show Ichigo's back. On Ichigo's back was a huge crown burned into her. It looked maybe a few days old and painful.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Ikuto almost shouted

"I don't know... she wont tell me. She keeps saying that she tells auntie everything though. But I don't who that would be. I mean if were her "parents" so to speak then it could only be Utau or Ami." Amu explained with a quizzical look on her face. "Here is some clothing that you can use in the mean time until we get you new ones." Amu said out of no where while handing Ichigo some clothing.

Ikuto started to smirk as he said " Why dont you go up to Amu's room to change and so mommy and daddy can have some alone time." Ichigo nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Ikuto! Don't push her away. Who knows what could have happened to her. What do you mean by 'alone time'? Huh?" Amu questioned while shooting glares at him.

Ikuto went up to Amu and wrapped him arms around her while kissing the top of her head. "What I mean by 'alone time' was just us two with nobody here to witness what I might do." He had a full blown smirk on his face by this time. Amu's face was a bright strawberry red.

"EH?" She was trying to push out of his grip as he carried her to the couch. "Please Ikuto I'm not old enough!" She had to admit that she was a little scared at this point because Ikuto has never gone any farther than a kiss. He just kept getting closer and closer with that stupid smirk on his face.

**Chapter 3- COMPLETED! :)**

**Another snow day well spent! **

**Hasta luego! ;P**


	4. Makingover wigs

**Its been awhile and I am very sorry. I've been at the hospital all week visiting. They came home on Friday. I have also memorized the movie Ponyo. That is such a great movie. I have also started to read the Fruits Basket manga. I got really sick. My school got a homework policy and it means that if we don't do our homework we have to stay after school until we finish it. So I have noticed an increase in homework. Hehehe they will never see me there. NEVER!**

**Ok so you have waited long enough. I DO NOT own Shugo Chara!**

Ikuto went up to Amu and wrapped him arms around her while kissing the top of her head. "What I mean by 'alone time' was just us two with nobody here to witness what I might do." He had a full blown smirk on his face by this time. Amu's face was a bright strawberry red.

"EH?" She was trying to push out of his grip as he carried her to the couch. "Please Ikuto I'm not old enough!" She had to admit that she was a little scared at this point because Ikuto has never gone any farther than a kiss. He just kept getting closer and closer with that stupid smirk on his face.

He took his hands and put them on the bottom of her shirt. Then he started to lift it up slowly.

"What if Ichigo sees you?" Trying to make him stop and he did but only until the shirt was up to the bottom of her bra.

"I didn't even think you needed one of those." Ikuto said with a big smirk on his face. He then put his head to her flat belly and gave her a raspberry! When he did this she screamed a little bit as he was laughing "Did you think I was going to do anything that you didn't want me to do?" She looked indefinite on the question since she couldn't decide if he was or wasn't.

He got up off the couch and offered his hand to her to help her up. She looked at it for a second and shrugged while taking it. He lifted her up but he didn't pick her up up or anything like that. He didn't want to piss her off further so he wasn't going to try anything funny for a while.

He brought her to the table which was filled with food.

"Holy crap how did you make all this? I didn't think you could cook!" Amu said with astounded tone of voice.

"Hehehe wouldn't you like to know..." Ikuto smirked deviously.

A couple minutes later of awkward silence they heard two little feet running down the stairs. They also heard talking?

"Don't run down the stairs or you'll trip." Amu said informatively

Right when she said that Ichigo tripped but instead of falling on her face, she fell on her hands. Then she did a back bend. It was incredible. Well except for the fact that Ikuto and Amu were just flashed with underwear that said 'SPANK ME! I'm a bad girl!' She was also wore a skirt that went a little above the knees and a tank top with a cardigan. Now that her hair was down it was down to her waist! Her hair had grown it looked like. Even though that would be impossible for it to grow that much longer in just one night. But it _was_ a cute outfit all in all…..to most people that is.

"How did you do that?" Amu and Ikuto said in unison, amazed.

"I stretch a lot... and I really like gymnastics" Ichigo was standing up from her back bend. "Let's eat. I am very hungry." She had a full smile this time and it looked like she didn't have to try.

"So are those yours Amu?" Ikuto looked like he was about to burst out laughing any second.

"As a matter of fact they are." Amu showed no emotions well until Ikuto spanked her but in a playful way. "What heck was that for!"

"I never know when you're going to wear them so might as well get in my spank when I have the chance." Ikuto smirked

Ichigo then tugged on Amu's shirt and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She knew what Ichigo wanted and so she walked over to the table full of food. How were they supposed to eat all of that?

"ITADAKIMASU!" Ichigo yelled cutting off Amu's thoughts. Amu decided that she would figure that out when the time came. She started to eat eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. (**Sorry but I'm not sure what they really eat for breaky**)

Ichigo ate most of the food that was there and she finished the last piece of bacon. It was like she had a bottomless stomach. She then chugged a large glass of milk.

"That was super yummy! I haven't eaten like that in years!" Ichigo exclaimed with pure happiness. "I can't wait to shopping!"

"Ok we can go shopping anytime you want to go. Isn't that right Ikuto?" Amu said with a smile.

"Yeah but we have a problem. I can't go outside without being attacked by those Easter goons." Ikuto frowned.

"Hmmm you're right….. Don't worry I have plenty of makeup." Amu was the one who was smirking now. "I also think I have a wig to. It was from a costume party." She was really excited now that she could get to dress him up. She raced to the bathroom and found most of her makeup things and her wig that she shoved into the back of the closet.

Alas the makeover begins. He looked completely different even his complextion looked different (**link to what he looks like on profile… I'm such a lazy person**). The only things that looked the same were his eyes and his body figure/frame.

"There. DONE! My masterpiece looks beautiful!" Amu shouted when she was done

"Stop talking about me like I'm some lifeless painting!" Ikuto sounded a little angry but I guess he had every right to be while he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"I guess it time to go shopping then!" Ichigo shouted. She walked up to the stairs and shouted "Come on you guys. It's ok they aren't going to hurt you! Besides we don't want to waste this wonderful day."

**Chapter 4- COMPLETED! :D**

**Sorry again for not updating. Hope you guys had a wonderful Valentine's Day. I am still a happy single. LOL Off to girl scout bleh!**

**Chou!**


	5. New charas on the block!

**Wahhh! I feel like the worst person in the world! You guys have been really patient and I just abused it cause I'm too lazy to get off my butt. GOMEN! On the other hand I made it to volume 11 of Fruit Baskets after like 2 week. :P I also a really good book called Skunk Girl. It may sound weird but I recommend it. Ok so nobody wants to hear about my boring life so here is the story that you all have been so patiently waiting for.**

**I DO NOT OWN Shugo Chara or Fruits Baskets or  Skunk Girl or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

"I guess it time to go shopping then!" Ichigo shouted. She walked up to the stairs and shouted "Come on you guys. It's ok they aren't going to hurt you! Besides we don't want to waste this wonderful day."

She looked kinda crazy yelling upstairs when there wasn't anybody there for a few minutes. But as she was about to yell again nine little charas floated down the stairs. **(I did my math correctly, right?)** Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Yoru, and four others that didn't look recognizable to Ikuto and Amu. They were all talking like they were old friends though.

The one that was talking to Miki and Yoru was a girl with a little wave looking emblem on it dress. The dress look almost renaissance, the way the sleeves came down. It also looked like she was wear a corset that was a darker blue than the actual dress itself. Her hair was put up in a bun that had curls coming from it and it was a deep shade of blue and her eyes were like the sea.

Ran was talking to a boy that had his hair spiked up that it looked like a flame. It was bright red! He was wearing a t-shirt had a flame emblem on it. The shirt itself was light orange and he had on a pair of tan boy shorts. He also had flamey red eyes.

A green girl was floating with Suu. She had on a puffy green dress with a white apron over the dress. On the apron, right in the middle, was a wall/ house looking thing. She had on two white gloves that went out a little bit where her wrists were. Her chocolate brown hair was being held up in an ponytail by a ribbon that went down to her feet and her eyes were like grassy plains that were full of life.

The one that was floating with Dia was girl. **(Oh yeah Dia is out of her egg. BTW)** This one had vibrant blonde hair that had a hairband in it that was orange. Her outfit consisted of a tunic with a thin looking skirt that went down a little ways. In the middle of her tunic were three swirls. The tunic was white and the skirt is yellow. The emblem on her tunic was also yellow but darker than her skirt.

Amu and Ikuto were very surprised to see that she had four charas. "You have four charas!" Amu blurted out asking. She didn't even know why she was saying that since she had four herself.

"No, I have five but the fifth one has never come out of its egg." She was so sad sounding. She also started to look down and frown.

"Talk about being bi-polar." Amu could just barely hear Ikuto say. So she jabbed him in the side. "Ow what was that for?" Ikuto glared at her.

"You know what it was for. Stop acting like you don't." Amu sounded very motherly right now. Ikuto just rolled his eyes at this comment.

"Yes ma'am!" Then he saluted her.

"Oh! You are probably wondering who they are or what their names are!" Ichigo pointed to the blue one and said "This is Mimi, she helps me with my studies/artsy things." Mimi curtseyed to Amu and Ikuto. Then she pointed to the red one, "This is Shishi, he calms me down when I get to angry. You could say he is my anger management teacher." She smiled.

"You don't seem like you have anger problems..." Ikuto said and Amu jabbed him in his side again.

"I know. I know but that's what I have him for and obviously its working." Ichigo point to the green one. "This is Chi-chi, she helps me with my culinary arts. I'm aiming to become a chef when I grow up!" She then pointed to the very last one, the yellow one. "And this is Kiki she helps me with gymnastics. As you could probably tell from this mornings episode." She was laughing a little.

Then Ikuto spanked Amu again. "OW! What was that for?" Amu shouted.

"I decided anytime we bring it up that I would spank you." Ikuto said cooly.

"When did you decided this?" Amu inquired.

"Just now!" He said it with a huge smirk on his face.

"Do you know how much I want to _spank_ that smirk off your face?" She put her hand up but Ikuto caught and put it up to his face. He laid it his cheek and then moved it over his nose. Then took a sniff.

"Ah you smell so delicious that I could just eat you up." He watched her face turn about ten different shades of red. He never did know how many shades of red she could turn so was just going to try harder though.

"Um... Lets go shopping. Now!" Amu slipped her hand from his grip but she was to slow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on the top of her head. From behind he could hear snickering from Ichigo and Yoru. He was a bit surprised that Ichigo was though. She didn't seem like that kind of person. But there was a lot of things about Ichigo he didn't know.

"We should go shopping now, dear" He smirked as he pick her up and gave her another raspberry.

"Ah! Stop doing that!" She pushed his face away and tried to escape. She finally did when he dropped her. "OW! Why must you be so rough with me!"

"I can be rougher if you want me to." She looked like she was going to explode. But she just wiped her butt off and walked out the door. So they all followed her. While they were walking there was an awkward silence. So Ikuto figured that he really did piss her off this time.

They were halfway there when Ikuto asked "So what does your other egg look like?" He was honestly curious. It had been bugging him ever since Ichigo had mentioned it. Amu then looked behind her and just glared holes into Ikuto. All of the charas also looked behind them at Ichigo. Who just stared for a few minutes. Dazed almost.

Ichigo then snapped out of it and could sense the tension so she spoke up "Its ok. I dont mind talking about it. I can understand why he is curious." She then reached into her little bag where she probably kept the egg. Her hand then came back out while her hand was gripping an egg.

**Chapter 5- COMPLETED! ^-^**

**Now you wont have to wait any longer for chapter 5. Hehehe Don't worry I will make sure to put up the next chapter in a timely fashion. :)**

**Ja ne!**


	6. An Outfiting Call

**I must warn you guys! The Vista anti-virus 2011 thing is actually a virus! My sis and I share a computer and have different accounts so it's only got my account at least. So I am using my mum's computer. So anyways I am here to bring you chapter 6!**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Ichigo then snapped out of it and could sense the tension so she spoke up "Its ok. I dont mind talking about it. I can understand why he is curious." She then reached into her little bag where she probably kept the egg. Her hand then came back out while her hand was gripping an egg.

When she had taken the egg out, into full view, Amu, Ikuto, and their charas looked dumbfounded. The egg was completely white with nothing on it. It looked just like the embryo. How could it though?

"Embryo" Amu murmured as she gazed at the egg

"How do you have the embryo?" Ikuto said a bit harshly

"….." Ichigo looked unsure whether to tell them or not. Then she looked at her charas. They all nodded their heads.

"Well…" Ichigo started thinking of how to word it. "When I was around 3 or 4 years of age I was a very healthy child, but one day I had become ill due to somebody poisoning me." Amu gasped and had a shocked look on her face. "So my parents had used the embryo to wish for a healthy life. It's like my heart egg since it took its place. My mommy and daddy said that if it were to be taken away, I would die. So I keep an extra close eye on this one. I hope that it might hatch someday though, but I hope that it isn't because I am in danger. Als-" She was about to say something else but she stopped herself. "We should get shopping!" Ichigo smiled brightly while changing the subject.

"Ok let's go then." Ikuto sounded a little bored

So they all headed down the street. Ichigo was a few paces ahead of them. Out of nowhere they started to hear somebody singing. It was soothing yet sad. Amu and Ikuto looked vigorously around to see who was singing. They _finally_ figured out it was Ichigo. She was a wonderful singer. Well at least from what they could hear.

_Pretty purple eyes,  
So full of sparkle and such light,  
Let me remind,  
You chose not to cry.  
Its all right,  
for your lover has come home,  
by your side I'll always stay,  
never have to be alone.  
Pretty purple eyes,_

_so full of wonder and despair  
it's all right to cry  
for I'll be there to wipe your tears  
and in your arms  
together we're in paradise,  
and it's so nice,  
you'll never have to be alone (x3)_

never have to be, never have to be  
never have to, never have to be alone (x2)

pretty purple eyes,  
so full of sparkle and such light,  
let me remind,  
you chose not to cry,  
it's all right,  
for your lover has come home,  
by your side I'll always stay,  
never have to be alone

**(The song is actually called **_**Pretty Green Eyes**_** but since she has purple eyes it would make sense)**

When she was done Amu and Ikuto could see tears streaming down her face. They could hear her talking to herself "I thought you said that I would never have to be alone and that it was all right to cry." She was having a breakdown. Ikuto had no idea what do since he wasn't a girl and didn't get all emotional. So he looked at Amu to help 'em out. She went up to Ichigo and comforted her.

"Don't worry you're not alone. Also crying is ok. It's good for the soul. You have Ikuto and I. Later on we can go see auntie. Ok?" Amu's comforting words worked because all the sudden Ichigo's eye lit up like a candle and she started to smile.

"Ok! Look we're here!" She ran inside looking excited. All of the tears were gone from her face. Amu and Ikuto followed in after her as she went into a clothing store.

She had chosen out a pair of shorts that went down to her knees? "Um…. You do know those are guy shorts. Right?" Ikuto sounded like he was going to laugh.

"Of course I know. What do take me for? An idiot?" Ichigo's emotions changed completely. From sad to annoyed/angry. She also got a big baggy t-shirt with the lettering saying "Keep starin' and you make my shirt burn" Where did she find this stuff? She had Amu and Ikuto both pick out an outfit too.

Ikuto really tried but his taste for clothing is a bit off. He chose out a pink shirt with a crown on it in the middle. With a pair of shorts that were like a green color.

Amu on the other hand has knack for this kind of thing. The outfit she chose out was a tank top that flowed out sort of. And a little skirt that had a belt that dipped down a bit.

She said they were both great. Obviously she has as much fashion sense as Ikuto because she loved the outfit he picked out for her. They went up to the register and it rang up as 4065 ¥. Ichigo dug around in her bag and handed the woman exact change.

Amu and Ikuto never really thought about how they were going to pay for it but I guess they didn't have to. They exited the store and headed over to the food area. Ichigo said she was hungry again. How could someone so small be hungry all the time?

Ichigo got a bowl of ramen to satisfy her hunger. She also got water to drink. Ikuto and Amu got the same thing because they were both too lazy to order anything else. **(Actually **_**I**_** was too lazy but that's just a little detail hehehe)**

"Itadakimasu!" They said in unison. They started to eat and talked about where there charas had gone to.

"Amu?" She heard the all too familiar voice from behind her and she quickly stiffened up.

**Chapter 6- COMPLETED! ;x**

**So I have a proposal for ya'll. If you can guess whose voice it is then I will post the next chapter like on Monday or Tuesday! Oh yeah sorry if my outfit choice is a bit odd, but that's what I wear. Guy shorts and t-shirts. If I wear girl short I feel "naked" if you know what I mean.**

**Annyeong! - When I was around 4 years old I learned Korean. That was awhile ago though so I'm a bit rusty lol.**


	7. AUNTIE!

**So I am assuming that most of you figured out that nobody guessed right. It was that and the fact that I misplaced my Panda. It holds all of my files for fanfic. So yeah. Im super sorry. School is starting to become over bearing too. Anyways on with the story! I have also neglected to say how thankful I am for all of ya'lls reviews and such. SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

"Amu?" She heard the all too familiar voice from behind her and she quickly stiffened up.

She turned and saw a somewhat angry looking Utau. Angry? Why was she angry? Utau looked angry and confused. She kept looking at the disguised Ikuto and Ichigo. She was probably wondering who they were.

"AUNTIE!" Ichigo yells so loud that people start to turn their heads. They also looked a little annoyed.

"What?" Utau was just plain confused now. "Auntie? Amu whats going on?"

"Um... no-nothing! I swear! Ehehehe" Amu was sweat dropping and looking at Ikuto to help her out. He was just looking around trying to think of something. Then he shook his head while shruging. There was no way out. "Why dont we talk somewhere else other then here!"

"Ok but I want to know the truth." She was extremely adamant sounding.

So they all took care of their food/stuff and walked over to a bench. Amu sat down in between Ikuto and Utau. While Ichigo sat in Amu's lap. It was a little odd looking, seeing as Ichigo was a bit bigger than the "sit on your 'mom's' lap" age.

"So whats going on?" Utau asked again.

Amu looked at Ikuto and he let out a sigh and just nodded. Amu understood perfectly. She was going to have to tell Utau everything. Of course she was going to leave out the part where Ikuto and her had spent so much time together and slept together. But it was just sleeping together. NOTHING MORE!

"Well Iku-" Amu started but was abruptly cut off.

"I mean how could you go behind my brothers back even though he loves you!" Utau sounded frustrated. "He used to tell me how your the 'only one' but you decide to go for other men!" Frustrated indeed.

"What?" Amu and Ikuto shouted. Now only Amu spoke "What on earth are you talking about?" Amu was wondering if they should tell her everything still. "Why dont we go back to my place so we can talk about... well whatever your talking about." Amu said

"Fine. Just remember this is my day off so I dont want to waste it babbling." Utau snapped and got up. Amu, Ikuto, and Ichigo followed.

"Your the one babbling. She should just stop while shes ahead" Amu heard Ikuto mutter so she stomped on his foot. Hard.

While they were walking Ichigo asked "Ne ne mama is auntie going to stay long?" Amu looked up and saw the blown away expression on Utau's face.

"MAMA!" Utau practically screamed. She then grabbed on to Amu's hand and ran to her house. She wanted to know what was going on. Well more like she needed to know what was going on.

A few minutes later after they arrived to the house, Ikuto and Ichigo did to.

"Explain your self!" Utau demanded. Amu looked at Ikuto and just nodded again. While doing so he took of the wig and looked for a towel or something to wipe the makeup off his face. Utau looked like she was about to faint.

"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do" Amu looked nervous. She is hoping that Utau doesn't react badly.

Utau actually reacted completely different than expected. She had a big grin on her face and said "You guys sure do move fast" while looking at Ichigo.

"I am really confused now. I thought you would be pissed since I was hiding him. And that you um... uh... love him lots?" Amu's confusion was evident in her voice. It was written all over Ikuto's face.

"Well I am a little, but you were only trying to protect him. I have also moved on to somebody new since I could never compete against you. You have already won his heart." Utau laughed a little.

Ikuto coughed nervously wanting to change the subject. Which was weird since Amu was his favorite thing to talk about. He walked next to Amu and wrapped his arm around her waist "If you'll excuse us but we have a little more pressing matters to attend to. In the bedroom." He smirked as he looked down at Amu. She was about as ripe as a cherry.

Ichigo also had an identical smirk on her face. "As long as I can fall asleep" They all just stared at her surprised. "What I am your kid so I pick up a few things here and there. Genetically." She sounded so innocent too.

"Oh yeah that doesnt explain this kid. Well your kid. _Where did she come from? _Why is she here? Is she really your child. If so how is that possible? I saw you like a couple months ago Amu. Im sure your parents would have freaked. By the way where are your parents?" Utau shot so many questions at her, she couldnt keep up.

"Well if you just hold on a minute I will tell you everything." So Amu started at the part where they had first seen the bright light up until the present. "So there you have it."

As Utau took in all of the information and processed it she composed her face to be a bit more serious. "Can I see the mark on her back." When she done Ichigo pulled her shirt over her head and showed her the crown. Utau gasped. "Who could be so cruel to such a little girl?" She then stared at Ichigo after she had put her shirt back on. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I tell auntie everything!" Ichigo grabbed Utau's hand and ran up the stairs into Amu's room.

Amu looked at Ikuto who had a devious smile across his face. They were all alone. Well mostly. He picked her up with a smirk now.

_Who knows what he going to do now._ Amu thought. Honestley she was kind of scared to as he set her down on the couch.

**Chapter 7-COMPLETED!**

**Poor Amu hehehe**

Tchau**! ;)**


	8. RAMEN Shop!

**Sorry for being so late again! I think my English teacher thinks it funny to give incredibly hard essay topics. I am only going to start reading a couple of stories. Well only one but its really great! Its called Bloody Rose by xAmuIkuto. Ya'll should read it.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR LUCKY STAR! OR Bloody Rose!-Great story by the way!**

_Who knows what he going to do now._ Amu thought. Honestly she was kind of scared to as he set her down on the couch.

When he had set her fully on the couch, he had gotten on top of her. He brought his face about an inch from her face. Amu was now a strawberry red. He didn't want to do anything to get himself in jail but just on the brink of the line.

"You know, I really like strawberries." Ikuto said in voice that sound like he was planning something. Then he added "I think Ill have you."

"Um...Uh... I... Uh don't taste good?" Amu tried to get out of it but it didn't look like she was going to anytime soon. She thought about using the earlier excuse. So she blurted out "I'm to young! You'll go to jail."

"I think I can find some way around that." Damn you Ikuto! Amu thought.

All of the sudden Amu felt like she wanted to kiss him so she brought her head up really fast. Which made there noses hit. You could probably even hear a crack at some point. Ikuto held his nose so no blood would drip on to Amu. Even though his nose was bleeding, he looked like he had just won something incredible. Which he did.

*CLICK* There was a clicking sound but they didn't pay much attention to it.

"Letting your hormones get best of you eh?" Ikuto remarked

"I was t-trying to see s-something!" Amu replied but its hard for somebody to believe it when you're stuttering like an idiot.

"Yeah. My lips!" Ikuto was smirking from ear to ear **(Is that possible?)**

"Hmph!" Clearly he was correct and clearly she was frustrated.

Ikuto started to lower his head. While he was Amu was wondering what she should do. _Maybe a kiss wont be so bad... _Amu thought. So she slowly lifted her head closer to his. Ikuto felt a cool warmth on his lips. Her lips felt a lot nicer since the last time he barely felt her lips but he really felt her nose. It felt like forever before they stopped kissing, but while they were kissing they heard another click. They ignored it again.

When he looked down at Amu he had a gentle smile on his face. Amu thought she was seeing things so she blinked a couple time. He actually had a genuine smile.

"Hehehe" They heard laughing above them. All there was was a vent in the ceiling. It looked quite small. Then the vent cover started to move and Ichigo fell from the vent and behind the couch. She smirked at them and ran up stairs. In her hand was a camera. There was a horror stricken look on Amu's face. She looked at Ikuto again who either looked like he was going to bust out laughing or chase after her. Maybe he wants the camera so he can sell those pictures. That thought crossed Amu's mind and she really didn't want that to happen.

Ikuto didn't move but he did laugh. A lot. "Did she just... smirk?" Amu asked

"That is definitely our daughter!" Ikuto couldn't stop laughing.

Just as they were about to go and ask what that was about Utau and Ichigo came down the stairs with a smile and a smirk **(Utau has the smile, Ichigo has the smirk)**

"Were going to out to have some auntie-niece bonding time" Utau announced

"Wait don't leave me Utau!" Amu shouted after them

"Awww Amu you don't want to stay with me?" Ikuto pouted

Ichigo and Utau were already gone. She had no way of escape.

"You know I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable Amu" Ikuto suddenly said very seriously.

"I know" Amu's face fell a little.

"So what do you want to do?" Ikuto asked trying to get on to a different subject.

"I am really tired so I kinda want to take a nap." Amu was really tired the day had taken a lot out of her.

"Ok my little princess." Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and brought her up to her parents bedroom. He set her down on to the bed and laid next to her. He found out that he was pretty tired too since he fell asleep to or maybe the bed was just really cushy and soft.

**MEANWHILE****: Utau and Ichigo are back at the mall!**

"So am I married in the future?" Utau was trying to ask questions that were like yes or no questions as not to disturb the future events.

"Of course!" Ichigo answered happily. She was having a really good time with her Utau.

"Yay! Its every girls dream to get married and I think I know who! But if we see him don't tell me. Ok?" Utau said

"OK!" Ichigo exclaimed "So in the future we have a lot of ramen eating contest and I never win. I lost a lot of money and I want to earn it back! So are you up for it?" Ichigo challenged

"You bet! But didn't you just eat an hour ago?" Utau was totally up for the challenge but she didn't think Ichigo would have enough room in her stomach.

"I have a really fast metabolism! So I have to eat lots to keep up my energy levels." Ichigo explained

"Ok then. I know this great ramen shop just down the road. Come on, let go." Utau said

While they were walking down the road they could see the ramen shop. As they were walking someone ran up behind them and put their arms around both of their shoulders. This alarmed Ichigo so she elbowed the perpetrator in the gut.

"Utau!" It was Kukai and he was cut off by the sudden movement of Ichigo's elbow

"Kukai!" Utau gasped because she was also surprised

**Chapter 8- COMPLETED! (finally).**

**I am really sorry. Like sorry^10x10! You probably thought I died. -_- I got really sick actually. And I still am sick. Great way to spend spring break huh?**

**Au revoir!**


	9. Forgotten Memory

**GOMEN! Easter is super busy for me since one of my relatives is a pastor and it was also just their B-day. I have started to read this great manga call Black Bird. I have three words to describe it: I LOVE IT! But it is the very first manga I have ever bought. I always just get them from the library. Sad.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR BLACK BIRD!**

"Kukai!" Utau gasped because she was also surprised

"I...didn't see...that coming" Kukai said still trying to recover

"Opps I'm really sorry unc- Onee-san!" Ichigo thought _boy that was a close one! I need to watch my mouth around these people._

"Yo! I dont think we have met before." Kukai stated to Ichigo

"Oh this is Ichigo. She is uh... a um..." Utau couldn't think of what to say. 'Oh this is my niece. Ikuto and Amu's daughter. She came from the future!' Kukai might think she was crazy after that. While she trying to come up with something Ichigo interjected seeing how Utau was about to pull of her hair out.

"We were just on our way to have a ramen eating contest. Would you like to join us?" Ichigo asked Kukai while quietly smiling because she knew what Ichigo was about to say.

"Yup and whoever wins gets paid ¥ 4183 by each person. I am looking forward to winning the money I lost in the past well the fu-" Ichigo also added was suddenly cut off by Utau's hand over her mouth.

"Well let's not waste any time. Ehehehe" Utau laughed nervously as she pushed Kukai forward with Ichigo following

"I think I'm to win a lot of money today!" Kukai shouted

When they arrived Kukai sat at his usual spot and Utau and Ichigo sat next to him. Kukai ordered the largest thing they had. When Kukai saw it he thought _this is going to be a piece of cake or rather a piece of ramen!_ He started to laugh to himself and Utau gave him a 'your crazy' look so he stopped. Ichigo looked like she was drooling at the mouth.

"Ready? Set. GO!" Kukai shouted

"I

In the middle of their contest people started to gather around and watch. Kukai knew most of these people since he came here often. He looked to see how much he had left in his bowl and he was almost done! He really was going to win! Once he was done he put his bowl down.

"DONE!" Kukai shouted as he looked up to see Ichigo looking at her nails with a clean bowl. Utau just finished when he was looking up. "What the- how- when- how in the world do you have the capacity in your stomach to hold that much food? Your so skinny!"

"I don't really know...hmmmm I never really thought about it." Ichigo said.

"Hahaha do you play a lot of sports?" Kukai asked as they got up and paid for the food

"Yeah I do soccer, track, softball, a lot gymnastics, and a lot of swimming." Ichigo replied

"That's a lot of sports! I love playing sports too. We should hang sometime." Kukai exclaimed

"We should get you home Ichigo." Utau mentioned

"Okie Dokie" Ichigo said

"Oh yeah I didn't catch how you and Utau knew each other." Kukai said to Ichigo

"Ikuto is my daaahhhh…." Ichigo was about to say 'dad' but she the expression on Utaus face and her eyes burning right through her brain. "Dad nabit! I forgot my bag at the ramen shop! I will be right back!" Ichigo said as a quick cover up. _Dang that was close. Again!_ Ichigo thought and ran back to the ramen shop.

"Uh… Ichigo wait! It's right on your back….." Kukai started to yell to her but she was too far off.

"Sooo…" Utau trailed "She will be right back. She **is** on the track team." Utau smiled at Kukai

"What school does she go to?" Kukai had never seen at any sporting events.

"She just moved here so I think she will be going to Seiyo Middle School." Utau thought that since that's where Amu went.

"Wow she is a fast runner, here she comes now!" Kukai said. Utau looked but something about Ichigo looked off. Her face was so sad looking. She looked as if she were about to cry. When Ichigo looked up she looked like her heart had been smashed into tiny little pieces.

**Chapter 9- COMPLETED!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter! And for updating so late! I will try and update sooner next time ^-^**

**Do svidaniya****!**


	10. The Scarf Letter

**Yes. Yes. I know I am the absolute worst about updating. You can scorn me if you want.**

**So my cousin got married a few weeks ago. She is a big anime and manga lover too. Actually when I was younger I would watch anime with her and anime related stuff with her. I forgot what everything was called and I only remebered parts of them. Well once I started to watch anime and stuff again all of those memories came back pretty much. Well you will never guess what their wedding topper was!**

**On to what you have all been waiting for….**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME CAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL BE ON THE STREETS AND WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE!**

"Wow she is a fast runner, here she comes now!" Kukai said. Utau looked but something about Ichigo looked off. Her face was so sad looking. She looked as if she were about to cry. When Ichigo looked up she looked like her heart had been smashed into tiny little pieces.

"What's that in your hand?" Utau asked out of curiosity when she saw a piece of parchment in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo's fist was wrapped tight around it too.

Kukai and Utau rushed to Ichigo "Oh my gosh what happened? Did someone try to hurt you? Are you hurt?" Utau asked clearly very worried of what happened.

"Can we …. go home….. now?" Ichigo said through sobs. She finally broke down and cried. Kukai looked very uncomfortable since he didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He didn't have any sisters, only brothers.

"Of course we can!" Utau said to Ichigo first then to Kukai "I'm gonna bring Ichigo home. I will talk with you later."

"Ok I hope to see you soon." He smiled and waved goodbye to Utau. Utau waved back and blushed a little bit.

"Ichigo do you want to tell me what happened. If you don't want to tell me now then you can tell me later. Ok?" Utau said sound as sweet as she could.

"It's a note from….." Ichigo hesitated "him." she finally said while shuddering. She then continued to hand the note to Utau.

It read:

_My dear little test subject,_

_When you read this you will probably know that we found you. You have caused quite a commotion when you disappeared all the sudden. If you don't return we will find your parents in the past and make sure you were never were born, if you even can return. Hehehe. Also we have found a way to get to the past so you don't need to worry about that either._

_ ~Your loving "father"_

Utau was quite confused since it didn't seem like Ikuto to be so cruel sounding. How could somebody call their own daughter a test subject? Also the fact that "him" says parents as though he had no part in having a child, but its signed by Ichigo's father.

"Im really confused now. Can you please explain this to me?" Utau asked with confusion obvious in her voice.

"Can I explain the letter later? Right now I'm too tired to think about anything." Ichigo replied

It was understandable that she was tired. It was almost 8 o'clock and she had a really long day. Getting used to the 'new' people or the younger versions of the people she knows in the future.

Then Ichigo started to sing again. Utau just listened to her while they walked.

_Stand in the Rain by Superchick_

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining __down_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

It was so sad sounding but it was sung very well. After she sung that song it was a quiet walk to the house. They entered the house only to find it was dead silent.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Utau called out, When there was no answer she called again "Amu? Ikuto?" There was still nothing.

Ichigo and Utau went upstairs. They went to Amu's parents bedroom and opened the door. Both Ichigo and Utau's faces got bright red seeing the sight in front of them. Ikuto and Amu were sleeping on their sides facing each other but Amu was slightly curled up and Ikuto's leg was draped over her curled up body. Their heads were so close that somebody might mistake them kissing.

Utau and Ichigo quietly shut the door while their faces were recovering from the blush.

"Well I think I will be headi-" A knock at the door stopped Utau short.

They quickly made their way to the door while the knocks persisted. The person at the door knocked one last time and they opened the door. When they opened the door they saw it was Kukai.

"Kukai? What are you doing here?" Utau questioned, surprise obvious in her voice.

"They man at the ramen shop ran out just after you two left and told me you left your scarf" Kukai sounded a bit breathless "So I thought you might be here or I could at least give it to Ichigo and she could give it to you." He handed Utau the scarf with a big smile on his face.

"Oh! Thank you! I didnt even realize I left it!" Utau bowed while thanking him. She then turned to Ichigo and hugged her "I will see you tomorrow young missy! Have a good night!" Utau stopped hugging her and saw Ichigo smirking and wink at her. Ichigo then slightly pushed Utau towards Kukai.

"Bye! Have a wonderful night you two!" Ichigo waved from the door as Kukai and Utau walked down the sidewalk, waving back to Ichigo. Ichigo then closed the door and looked around the house to see if anything needed to be done. When there wasn't anything she went upstairs to Amu's room.

Right as she entered the room something struck her. Where did all of the charas go?

**Chapter 10- COMPLETED! **

**So getting back to the wedding topper. It was a little chibi Amu and Ikuto. I took lots of pictures of it so I will try and put them on my photo bucket and put up the link if you would like to see it. Oh yeah I also got a new computer so I will be putting up more chapters hopefully. I havent been writing because for 1. I lost my memory stick 2. My mom was getting tired of me using her computer and 3. The computer that me and my sister shared always shut off. But now its all better! Hope to write the next chapter soon!**

**Fodhlíthe **


End file.
